V harry potter wrong boy who lived
by A second redemption
Summary: harry potter is abandoned by his family and takes a new name 'V' he finds an old ritual and gains powers you could only dream of harry potter WBWL story
1. Chapter 1

'V'

That was the name that he had given himself.

It had been 12 years since he had left his neglective parent's home and started a new life, he had once been known as harry James potter but was no more. He had once had a peaceful life but that had all changed when lord Voldemort had attacked the potter's…

A few months after he had left he had found an old cottage in the woods behind his former home and inside what he recognized as old ritual circle with an obsidian blood alter in the centre of it. On the alter he found an old ritual book opened onto the page which was about splitting yourself in two next to the book he also found an old journal and a demonic looking dagger. With caution he opened the journal and read the first page 'one day I will defeat my brother and show him I am the strongest out of the both of us signed Vergil' once harry had read through the diary entry he thought to himself 'me and Vergil are quite alike: both trying to show their brothers that they were superior over them and had a complete hatred towards their families because their families neglected them. He then read the ritual book and found out that by splitting himself in half, that he would gain the power to control all zombies and inferi not to mention that he would gain access to all of his power that had been blocked by Dumbledore and his so called parents. But this other half would become the demon king of the underworld, all in all he thought it was pretty good idea. He read on about what he needed to do to gain this power and found that he had to impale himself upon the dagger

When he had gathered his wits he started to concentrate his limited power on the alter as he staggered himself and plunged the dagger deep into his heart. At first all he felt was pain then he felt the mentioned pure unadulterated power flow through him the he heard a low guttering moan on the wind as the rickety house exploded outwards from the surge of power that came from him once his vision was cleared he saw that the ground was being pushed up and reanimated corpses were pushing their way through to get to their lord, their king


	2. Chapter 2 flashback

Chapter 2 – Flashback

'parseltongue'

"speech"

#Thinking#

It had been ten years since harry had become the ruler of the dead and a lot had changed since then. For example, he had gone to Diagon Alley to open up a new vault for himself and to get an inheritance test but what he found surprised him beyond belief.

**Flashback-2 months ago**

Harry strolled up Diagon alley. He was going to go to Gringgots to get an inheritance test to see what lordships he was able to take up and wat powers he had access to. It had been two months since his seven-tenth birthday and today had decided to treat himself to a tip to Diagon Alley.

Once he had reached the large double door entrance the goblins at either side of the doors looked up at him and harry spoke" greetings goblins may your always and you're your enemies blood pool at your feet" the goblins were shocked there were barely any wizards left who remembered the proper way to too greet them. Still shocked the goblins pushed open the doors and stood aside to grant the wizard entry.

When he entered he looked at the twelve tills that were leading up the isle, he saw a small goblin pulling a cart full of ruby's that shone like hot coals. He approached the till to the left and spoke "greetings. May I ask your name and where I go for an inheritance test and a magical abilities test?" "yes you may" spoke the old goblin "my name is griphook follow me to the test room's" "thankyou griphook" said harry as he pulled out ten galleons and gave them to griphook as payment for his time

Griphook lead harry to a set of doors deep inside of gringotts and on the door he could see a plate that read bloodguard inheritance and magic test

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE INHERITANCE AND MAGIC TESTS**


End file.
